Akame ga Kill The Year After
by Seddielover1990
Summary: It's been a year since the fall of the Empire and Tatsumi and Mine live in peace together at the old Night Raid base
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT HERE'S A NEW FANFIC I WROTE A COUPLE YEARS AGO INSPIRED BY THE AWESOME ANIME AKAME GA KILL! All characters are trademarked and copywrite by the original author/creator. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW MY FRIENDS!

It's been a little over a year since the fall of the Imperial Capital. Tatsumi and Mine have been dating since just before the final battle, but it was only after the final battle, that they could actually enjoy being together without someone constantly trying to kill them. Leone, Najenda, Lubbock, Chelsea, Bulat, and Sheele have all been dead for a year now.

Tatsumi and Mine often visit the graves of their fallen friends. Akame never really stays in the Capital. She mostly travels the countryside, killing evil people who threaten others or herself. After she used her Trump Card with her Imperial Arms, Murasame, Akame realized that doing so, quite literally made her immortal. The poison from the blade that should've killed her, now flows through her blood, making her impervious to death.

Tatsumi was outside in the training yard, training very hard, just the way Bulat always made him do. He vowed that even though the war against the Empire was over, he'd never stop training. Tatsumi wanted to stay at the top of his game whenever any threat came near. Since Mine lost her Imperial Arms, Pumpkin, she decided to dedicate her life to cooking. Akame taught her everything she knew about cooking and Mine was very grateful for it.

She was cooking one of Tatsumi's favorite dishes while watching him train through the window. She was glad that she and Tatsumi got together. She hated the fact that she had to tell him how she felt about him the way she did. It happened just two days before the final battle against the Emperor. She had used Pumpkin to fight the most powerful General, General Budo, while trying to save Tatsumi from being executed.

When she realized that her love for Tatsumi was the only way she was going to save him, she used all of her emotion and soul to not only fight back against Budo, but her love for Tatsumi allowed Pumpkin to shoot out a blast so large and powerful, that it ended up destroying the weapon at the same time it disintegrated Budo.

After the battle, Tatsumi was holding Mine in his arms as he ran as fast as his Imperial Arms Incursio could go, to try to get her medical attention. Mine knew that she was going to die, so she begged him to put her down next to the river they had been running beside. After doing so, Tatsumi deactivated Incursio so that Mine could see his face for one final time. Tatsumi was very worried about her, Mine could see it in his eyes. She knew he felt the same way about her, so she had no trouble saying it to him. "I'm glad that I fell in love with you, Tatsumi."

She had placed her hand on his face and she used all her strength to lean up and kiss him on the lips before passing out. Tatsumi screamed in anger, sadness, and pain, before he realized that she was still breathing. He picked her up as gently as he could and used Incursio once more to run to the Base as fast as he could.

Mine was told a week after the final battle, how Tatsumi worried about her constantly while she laid in bed completely unconscious. She was glad that she told him how she felt, but she wished that it had been under much better circumstances. After all, she thought she was about to die. But it didn't matter in the end. After it was all said and done, Tatsumi asked Mine to be his girlfriend just hours before the fall of the Empire and she couldn't be happier.

Mine was just about finished with dinner so she leaned out the window as far as she could without falling to yell, "Tatsumi! Come inside, dinner's almost ready!" Tatsumi yelled back "OK, Be there in a sec!" Mine got back in the kitchen and began to set the table. She no longer wore her hair in the usual double ponytails anymore. After the war, she decided to leave her hair down in it's natural style. She knew Tatsumi loved her hair that way, so that's how she kept it.

After about ten mintues in the bathroom washing off, Tatsumi walked into the dining room and sat down at the table next to Mine. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on the cheek before saying "Wow Mine, this looks awesome! Akame really taught you well" Mine blushed from both the kiss and the compliment on her cooking. "Thanks babe. It's all your favorites, so dig in!" Not having to be told twice, Tatsumi immediately began eating his food while Mine did the same with hers.

"So Mine, I was thinking, since it's been a year since the war, maybe you and me could take a trip around the countryside. Ya know, see the sights." Tatsumi said as he ate. Mine was slightly taken aback by this sudden proposal. "But, Tatsumi, don't you still have to help with the construction and re-writting of laws for the new Capital?" she asked.

Tatsumi chuckled slightly and replied, "Actually, Run does the law writting and most of the construction is handled by Wave. I just help with the small jobs here and there. Plus the reward money I got for my village was enough to last for generations to come. I even got to keep a rather large chunk of it for myself to use at anytime. So I was planning to use some of the money to take you on a trip around the country."

Mine was amazed at the reply from him. She thought about it, and answered, "You know what? Why not? We deserve a break from the Capital and I'd love to possibly bump into Akame to see how she's doing. I haven't seen her in over a year since she left."

"Then it's settled! Next month, I will ask Run and Wave to give me a two month vacation, and then we will be on our way!" Tatsumi said excitedly, the same way Mine always loved to see him act. The way Tatsumi smiled, always made her blush and her heart race a million miles an hour.

She had once told Tatsumi during their relationship how he affects her like that, and he didn't really believe her until she put his hand on her chest where he could feel her heart beat. Tatsumi was very nervous having his hand on a girl's chest for the first time. Mine didn't really mind it. That was 6 months ago. Mine hadn't let Tatsumi touch her like that since.

She wants to wait until they possibly marry, before she lets him touch her on any of her private areas. The next morning, Mine got up early to fix breakfast when she noticed a note on the table from Tatsumi. She picked it up and it read, "Mine, I'm going to the Capital early to help with building a new Blacksmith shop. I'll try to be back before sunset, but if I'm not back by then please don't worry about me. I have Incursio on me so if anything happens I'll be ready. I love you and I'll see you tonight. Love, Tatsumi."

Mine smiled at the note and set it back down on the table and went about her normal morning routine. She knew Tatsumi was right to say not to worry. She rarely found herself worrying over him unless it was something really dangerous like Danger Beasts or an opponent who just happened to have an Imperial Arms.

But most of the time though, she never let it worry her whenever he went out. Mine spent most of the day cleaning the old Base and keeping everything in its proper place. She went into Sheele's old room, and went about cleaning it, and trying her best not to look at Sheele's former Imperial Arms Extase. She failed. Before getting halfway through cleaning , her eyes fell upon the giant pair of scissors that once belonged to her long time friend.

She walked over to them and picked them up and held them in her arms as she began to cry a little bit. Mine missed Sheele deeply. She considered her a sister rather than a friend. When she was killed, it devastated Mine to no end. She also knew how big of an emotional impact it had on Tatsumi, but she never asked him why it hit him so hard. She figured it was a very personal reason so she never asked about it.

Mine was about to put Extase back, when she suddenly felt a very powerful feeling eminating from the giant pair of scissors. She recognised this at Extase's trump card, "The Light of Extase". She gasped, she remembered the same thing happening to Sheele when Extase chose her to be their owner. Mine realized that Extase wanted her to be their new owner.

She picked them up, held them outward pointing them toward the wall as if she were staring down an opponent, and yelled out "EXTASE!" After doing so, the giant scissors gave off the brightest light she had seen since Sheele's death. She even saw an image of Sheele in the bright light, smiling at her as if she was the reason Extase chose her.

Mine began crying immensely after this. She was still very upset that Sheele was killed the way she was, but she was also happy that Extase had chosen her to carry on Sheele's memory, rather than keep it locked up in her old room. She put the giant scissors back in thier sheath, and laid them on Sheele's bed to finally finish cleaning the room. After she was done, Mine grabbed Extase and took them with her out of the room and closed the door.

After putting Extase in her's and Tatsumi's room, she changed into her white nightgown, and put her favorite headband with the red rose on the side in her hair. She then walked back into the main living room, and waited for Tatsumi to return to tell him the news of acquiring Extase. It wasn't until three hours later, that Mine began to worry. She knew that Tatsumi was powerful and could handle himself, but she was starting to worry that something had happened to him.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash just outside the front door, so she rushed outside to see what it was. She saw Tatsumi wearing Incursio, laying on the ground covered in blood, dirt, and what looked like lipstick, but she wasn't too sure. She ran over to him just as Incursio dissappeared, and she kneeled down next to him. "Tatsumi! What happened? Are you alright? Speak to me darling!" Mine began to have a panic attack asking Tatsumi all those questions so quickly.

Tatsumi sat up as best as he could while trying not to show how much pain he was in, and answered, "I'm ok Mine, I was suddenly attacked by a vicious group of female assassins who all had Imperial Arms. One of them tried to make out with me which is why I'm covered in this nasty lipstick." Mine was relieved that Tatsumi was ok, and that he explained what she was suspicous about without even having to ask him.

"What happened Tatsumi?" she asked, as she helped him to stand up. "Well, I was walking home from the Capital, when suddenly, about 8 female assassins came from nowhere and tried to attack me. Three of them actually got a hold of me and one kissed me all over the place while the leader used her Imperial Arms to try to sodomize me. I managed to break away from the girls and called out Incursio and ran as fast as I could to get away from them."

"When outta nowhere all the girls came at me with their Imperial Arms and they all tried to kill me. Two of them managed to land really strong hits on me before I finally killed them all." Mine was glad that Tatsumi was okay. "I'm glad you're okay Tatsumi, you had me worried sick!", she told him. "I know baby, I'm sorry.", he replied. "I'm just glad you're alright, that's all that matters."

Mine walked Tatsumi inside and laid him on the couch before going to the bathroom to retrieve the medical kit. She returned with the kit, and began to work on Tatsumi's wounds. After tending to his wounds, Tatsumi went to their bedroom to change out of his dirty clothes. That's when he noticed Extase sitting on the bed. Mine had follwed him into the room and saw him looking at Extase.

"They chose me, Tatsumi. I was cleaning in Sheele's room when Extase gave off this bright glow, the same glow they gave off when they chose Sheele. I used their trump card to see if I was really a match for them, and it worked. The light they gave off was incredible. I even saw Sheele in the light. She was smiling at me, almost like, she made Extase choose me."

Tatsumi was shocked that Mine had gotten Extase. But he was happy nonetheless for her. He knew that in a big way, getting Extase was a bit of closure for her. He pulled her into a hug and just held her like that for a while. "This is what Sheele did for me before she died. That night, I went to Sayo and Ieyasu's graves, she held onto me and let me cry into her shoulder for a long time.", he explained as he held her closer.

Mine was taken aback by Tatsumi suddenly talking about this. "Is that why you were so upset when Sheele was killed?" she asked in a soft voice. Tatsumi nodded his head slighty and repleid, "Mhmm. But I got over it pretty quickly when I saw how much it affected everyone else. Especially you Mine. Akame told me how you and Sheele were practically sisters."

Mine got teary eyed and tried not to cry. "Yeah, she was like a big sister to me." She then started to let her tears flow, letting them land on Tatsumi's chest. Tatsumi held her even closer and said "It's alright for you to cry, I'll hold you for as long as you want me to Mine."

Mine cried for a few minutes before pulling herself out of Tatsumi's hold to let him change out of his clothes. After he finished changing, Mine came back into the room and laid down on the bed next to him. She cuddled as close as she could get into him and laid her head down on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, holding her small frame to his body.

Tatsumi gently caressed Mine's back through her nightgown. She always loved getting light back rubs from him before bed. She soon started to fall asleep, but not before she said, "I love you very much Tatsumi. Don't ever think that I don't, cuz I do. I'll always love you, now, and forever." She fell aleep right after saying those words, and Tatsumi was never happier than he was in that moment.

He wished his friends could all see this, but he had a feeling that they knew. He soon fell asleep as well, and dreamed of marrying Mine, and having kids with her.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Seddielover here with the second chapter of this story! This story is actually five chapters so far so once that one is uploaded, i plan to write the sixth chapter. Read and enjoy guys!

Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine were sharing a cottage that Akame had found while traveling the country. Akame was cooking dinner with Mine while Tatsumi was outside training. "So Mine, how have you and Tatsumi been? It's been such a long time since I've seen either of you." she asked. "We're doing great Akame. Things couldn't go any better in my opinion." Mine replied.

"Actually, Tatsumi got two whole months off of work so we could stay with you and then travel the rest of the countryside. Also, I got Extase." she explained. Akame froze where she stood and slowly turned to Mine with very wide eyes and asked, "What did you say?" Mine gave a soft smile before she explained to Akame what happened the night she was cleaning Sheele's old room and how Extase chose her to be their new owner.

Akame was stunned to say the least, but she was happy that Mine got the closure she needed. "So, how long have you had Extase? Have you used them at all yet?" Akame asked. Mine replied, "No, I haven't had a chance to really use them yet, and it's only been a month." Tatsumi came inside the cottage and informed the girls he was going to take a bath.

After about an hour, dinner was ready and everyone sat at the table and ate together like old times. Akame of course, ate enough food to feed an army in a matter of seconds, leaving both Mine and Tatsumi with shocked faces and sweat drops running down their heads. After dinner, Mine went to take a bath while Akame and Tatsumi cleaned up the dishes.

"Have you been treating Mine good Tatsumi?", she asked. "I know that things aren't always easy with her, but I hope that you're good to her." Tatsumi didn't even hesitate to answer, "Things with Mine are never dull. I respect her almost as much as I used to respect Bro. I give her space when she needs it, but when she really needs to be held, I'm there in a second."

"I love Mine more than anything in the world. I'd give anything to make her happy, even if it meant giving up my life to protect her. I will never break the promise I made to her the day I asked her to be my girlfriend." Akame had a look of surprise on her face, and thought to herself how happy she was that Tatsumi had matured in such a way since she first met him.

"You've really grown Tatsumi. Bulat would be both proud, and jealous of you.", she told him. Tatsumi smiled and nodded as they finished the dishes. Mine soon came back from her bath in her usual nightgown and headband. Akame said she was going to take her bath then go to bed but told Mine and Tatsumi to make themselves at home.

Mine and Tatsumi sat on the couch in the living room cuddling up to eachother. Mine lifted her head from Tatsumi's chest and gave him a deep, passionate kiss on the lips before putting her head back on his chest. "What was that for Mine?" he asked. "I heard you and Akame talking, and I heard what you said about me.", Mine ansered.

She continued, "I know I can be a handful, and that I get on your nerves sometimes. Frankly I'm still amazed that you put up with me." She lifted her head again and looked Tatsumi in the eyes and said, "But I'm glad that you do. I love you so much Tatsumi, and no matter what, I'll always be thankful, and grateful for all that you do for me." Tatsumi smiled at her and kissed her for all that she was worth. Which to him was more than he could ever express.

A week later, Tatsumi and Mine said their goodbyes to Akame as they set out to see the rest of the Countryside. They traveled several miles on foot before night fell, and they had to set up camp. The next day they packed up and continued their journey taking in the sights and avoiding Danger Beasts as often as possible.

One day, they were sitting at the top of a very large hill, watching the sunset together, when suddenly a very large dragon-type Danger beast came from out of nowhere and tried to attack Mine. Tatsumi shoved her out of the way and took the full brunt of the attack himself, sending him rolling down the hill several feet.

"TATSUMI!", Mine yelled. She turned to the dragon, with a very pissed off look and said, "You bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" She took Extase out of the sheath, and prepared herself. "This is the first time, I've ever got to use these, so I better make it count. For Tatsumi, for Sheele!" she thought to herself. The dragon ran towards Mine, screeching loudly as it did so, and Mine just stood there waiting for the perfect moment.

She took in a deep breath, and yelled out, "EXTASE!" A bright light shone off of the giant scissors, blinding the dragon, leaving Mine a perfect opening, to run up, and slash it's throat wide open. After successfully killing the dragon, Mine put Extase back in the sheath and ran down the hill to see if Tatsumi was okay.

She got to him and saw all the blood draining out of his back, and immediately went to work patching up the wounds. Once finished, she tried to wake him up. She gently shook him several times while calling his name before he finally regained consciousness. Tatsumi tried to sit up, but found that he was in great pain from his wounds.

"Don't try to get up. You got wounded pretty badly on your back, and you lost a lot of blood.", Mine said in a calm voice. Tatsumi looked up at Mine and realized his head was on her lap, but since he couldn't move, he asked her what happened. "When you pushed me out of the way, you got hurt really bad, and went rolling down this hill, and I wound up using Extase to kill the beast.", Mine explained.

Tatsumi was amazed that Mine managed to kill the Danger Beast so easily. Especially since it'd been a year since Mine actually used her combat skills at all. Mine used all her strentgh to lift Tatsumi and walk him back up the hill sitting under the tree they were originally sitting under. Tatsumi ended up putting his head back on Mine's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

They continued watching the Sunset while Mine subconciously kept running her fingers through Tatsumi's hair, relaxing him. After the Sun had set, Mine told Tatsumi to stay put, while she went to gather some wood for a fire. When she came back, Tatsumi was already asleep. She smiled at the sight, and very quietly made a fire to keep herself and Tatsumi warm for the night.

After making the fire, Mine gently cuddled up to Tatsumi as close as she could without hurting him, and fell asleep soon after. The next morning, Mine woke up earlier than usual before Tatsumi so she took to removing the blood covered bandages and replaced them with new fresh ones before Tatsumi woke up.

"Damn, what a night!", Tatsumi said as he did his best to stretch without hurting himself. Mine and Tatsumi went about walking for the day until they came across a village. Tatsumi recognized it as his village. He grew very excited because a lot of his old friends still lived in the village, as well as his old Sensei.

"Mine, this is my village!" Tatsumi said with excitement in his voice. Mine looked with surprise at Tatsumi's small home town. She didn't say anything for fear of hurting his feelings. "Come on Mine, I wanna show you around." Tatsumi said as he started to run. Mine ran after him yelling at him to slow down.

Tatsumi showed Mine to everyone in the village. Some of the girls were jealous because most of them admited that they used to crush on him, but Tatsumi explained to them that as flattered as he was, he was more than happy with Mine, which made her blush ten times over.

After touring most of the village, Mine and Tatsumi heard a deep, almost demanding voice from behind a small building that Tatsumi recognized as the old blacksmith shop. "Tatsumi, you lousy no-good-swindler! You got a lot of guts coming back here after what you pulled!" Tatsumi's old Sensei came from behind the building, and ran towards Tatsumi with sword in hand.

Tatsumi expected this, and took out Incursio's key, which was a unique sword, and blocked all of his old Sensei's attacks and nearly landed a few blows onto him in return before they locked blades at a stand still.

Tatsumi's Sensei looked into Tatsumi's eyes and smirked before saying, "Hmph, you've gotten a lot stronger since I trained you, you no good slacker." Tatsumi answered, "You could say that, you old windbag." "Hahaha, you always were quick-witted with comebacks even back then."

Mine just stood there looking very confused by the event happening before her eyes. Tatsumi and his Sensei took their swords back from each other, and re-sheathed them before the Sensei hugged Tatsumi like a father.

"It's good to see you Tatsumi. I am very proud of the things you've accomplished since you left for the Captial a year ago." Tatsumi smiled and said, "Well, I had a lot of help with some very good friends who all gave their lives valiantly for the sake of humanity. Oh! I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mine."

Mine, who was still confused, bowed out of respect and said, "It's nice to meet you. I assume you're the Sensei Tatsumi told me about." Tatsumi's Sensei laughed and turned to Tatsumi, "You told her I was just your Sensei you little brat?"

Tatsumi went to Mine and took her hand, "Mine, this is not just my old Sensei, this is my Father, Blade." Mine had a surprised face as she replied, "WHAT?! This man is your dad?! He tried to KILL you!"

Blade laughed, "That's how I trained Tatsumi how to fight. His mother wanted me to make sure our boy turned into a man before he left the village. Sadly his mother died about a year before Tatsumi left. She would be proud of how far you've come my Son."

"Yeah, my mom would've loved you Mine. She was kind, and sweet, and had a real sassy attidude.", Tatsumi said. Mine chuckled at this. "Sounds like my kind of woman. So, If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Blade got very serious when he answered. "A group of bandits came from the Eastern Tribe, to raid our village. They tried to steal our valuables, and some raped some of our women. My wife, was one of them. She was in the middle of being raped by one of the bandits when Tatsumi and I got back from hunting. But before Tatsumi and I could do anything, the scumbag slit her throat after he was done with her with us watching."

Tatsumi was trying not to cry from the memory. Mine was shocked by hearing this. She couldn't imagine how a guy as sweet as Tatsumi could witness something as horrible as that. She was about to say something when Tatsumi spoke up. "After, that happened, I lost all control and started to charge at him. I had just gotten him in my grip when my Dad took me off, and slashed him into pieces."

Blade finished the story, "After I killed the bastard I told Tatsumi to remain with his mother while I finished off the other bandits. When it was all said and done, Tatsumi and I buried his mother as well as the other people who were killed in the raid."

"I'm so sorry Tatsumi, I had no idea you could've witnessed something so horrible." Mine said, trying to console Tatsumi. "It's okay Mine, you didn't know. I cried for weeks after she died. I couldn't train, I couldn't eat, I was a wreck. Finally Dad decided he was going to attack me one day, and it was exactly what I needed. He snapped me out of it, and I never cried again until I joined you and Night Raid."

"Speaking of which, Tatsumi I was so proud of you when the village got word that you became an assassin for Justice. I always knew that you were destined for good things." Blade said. "Thanks Dad. I never would've done it if it hadn't been for Mine and the others training me the way they did. Mine here was actually a really good shot with a gun-type of Imperial Arms named Pumkin. She was a Badass Sniper Genius!", Tatsumi replied.

Mine blushed big time at Tatsumi's praising her. "Tatsumi!", she exclaimed slightly embarrassed. "I've heard of Imperial arms" Blade said. "I heard the legends about them, that they were forged originally for the First Emperor more than a thousand years ago."

"That's right Dad, there were 48 of them. Now, there's no telling how many are still out there. I have one myself actually." said Tatsumi. "Oh? You have an Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi took Incursio's key out. "This is the key to Incursio. It was handed down to me from the last owner, and my mentor, Bulat. He was amazing in battle, and he taught me so much, and when he was dying, he gave Incursio to me."

Blade looked at the sword, inspecting it before asking, "Well, what can it do?" Mine smiled as she said, "Show him Tatsumi." Mine was always proud of Tatsumi ever since he got Incursio, so now that Tatsumi's father was about to see it for himself, she was even more proud.

Tatsumi held the blade upside down and yelled with all the fire in his soul "IIIIIIIINNNNCURSIOOOOOOOO!" The next thing that happened, shocked Blade. He saw a suit of armor seemingly come from nowhere out of the ground before it inveloped Tatsumi, forming to his physique like it was another layer of skin. When it was done, Tatsumi was fully armed with Incursio and had the hidden Polearm, Neuntote in his hand.

"Well, what do you think Dad?", Tatsumi asked. Blade was stunned, amazed, any word he could think of to describe how he felt seeing his son weilding one of the most legendary Imperial Arms in history.

"Tatsumi, I don't know what to say except that I am in awe of your armor. I can't believe that you are the one who wears that legendary Imperial Arms."

"Well I am Dad. This armor has gotten me through more battles than you can possibly imagine. I never would've gotten it if it wasn't for Bulat. I respect him more than anyone else in the world because he showed me a whole new way of fighting, and he taught me the way he did, because he chose me to take his place as Incursio's weilder.", Tatsumi explained as Incursio disappeared.

Blade was more than impressed. He then offered the two to stay the rest of the month in the village, which Tatsumi gladly accepted and Mine went along with it because she wanted to see what living in Tatsumi's village was like.

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 guys! Thanks for the following and support! Keep it coming guys and please please please review! I can't get any better if you dont review! Enjoy guys!

Mine and Tatsumi have been spending the remainder of their vacation in Tatsumi's old village in his father's house. Mine got to bond with many of the girls in the village over the last few weeks, sharing her past with them and telling stories how Night Raid did the many deeds for peace they were given.  
Tatsumi was training with his father Blade, showing him new fighting moves and showing off his skills just like Bulat used to do. "So, Mine, what's it like dating Tatsumi? Is he good in bed or have you guys done that yet?" one of the girls of the village asked Mine. Mine blushed beet red when she heard that question.

"Um, we haven't done that yet. I want to wait until I'm his wife. If he ever proposes to me anyway." Mine said that last thing almost in a sad tone. The other girls saw this, and tried to comfort her the best way they could considering they didn't know her that well.

"It'll be okay Mine. I grew up knowing Tatsumi better than everyone else here. Tatsumi's the most respectful and loyal guy I've ever known. The first girlfriend he ever had, he was faithful to only her and never even gave us other girls a second look. I always admired that about him, Mine. So if Tatsumi decides he wants to propose to you, I honestly believe that he will.", the girl Mine had come to know as Gina explained.

Mine took what Gina said to heart, as she watched her beloved Tatsumi sparring with his father. Mine wanted nothing more in the world than to be Tatsumi's wife. She decided that no matter what, she was going to stay by Tatsumi's side even if he never asks her to marry him. She loved him dearly and wanted nothing but the very best for him.

After sparring for nearly two hours, Tatsumi and his father hit the bath, talking about the typical guy things. Money, women, and fighting. Although, Tatsumi would always veer away from all women except Mine. Tatsumi held Mine to a much higher level than any other girl he ever dated in the past. Blade knew his son was faithful to her without even having to ask.

"Tatsumi, I wanna give you some advice when it comes to love. Don't let it go to your head, but don't let it slip away from you either. Your mother and I never really got along when we first met, but that's why we worked out so well as a couple in the end. I let my love for her cloud my better judgement many times before I finally learned to better myself as a man and ask her to marry me. I know you want to ask Mine to be your wife, and I approve. But I want you to understand that marriage is a lot of hard work."

He went on, "It takes a lot more than just saying "I love you" everyday, believe me. When your mother first married me, things were a little rocky for awhile. She would often get very suspicious of me trying to leave her or cheat on her many times before a year passed and I finally convinced her that I wasn't going anywhere except into her loving, soft, and beautiful arms every morning when I woke up, and every night when I fell asleep."

Tatsumi was amazed to hear his father talk like this. It was the first time in his life that Tatsumi had ever heard his father speak so softly and passionately about his mom. "I make this promise to you Dad, that I will never do Mine wrong. I have been nothing but faithful and loyal to only her since the day I asked her to be my girlfriend. I may have been very tempted by other girls in the year that's passed, but I refuse to even acknowledge most of them. The only girls I even talk to are our mutual friend Akame or Wave's new girlfriend Yoko."

Blade was proud of Tatsumi. After talking a few more minutes, he and Tatsumi got out of the bath and dressed before heading back inside the house to see what Mine was up to. Tatsumi saw Mine in the kitchen cooking a meal that he hadn't seen since the night before Bulat was killed. It was a fried chicken with a red sauce and fried egg rolls filled with pork, beef, and a hint of veal.

It was Bulat's favorite dish and Tatsumi learned to like eating it until Bulat died. He never even went into a restaurant that served it. Mine saw the look in Tatsumi's eyes and explained, "I know you won't eat this out of respect for Bulat. But I want you to be happy Tatsumi, and Bulat would want you to eat it. He got you to like eating it to start with, so if you ask my opinion, I think not eating it is insulting him, and I know how much you hate anyone insulting him."

Tatsumi knew Mine was right. He realized that not eating the dish was a great insult to his "Bro". So he sat down at the table, and waited for Mine to put the finishing touches on it before she served it to him. Tatsumi always loved Mine's cooking, but he had never had this dish served by anyone other than Akame before Bulat died. He took a bite, and the taste instantly took him back a year, and he could see himself sitting at the table in the base next to Bulat, Mine, Lubbock and Leone, sharing laughs and getting smacked in the head by Bulat.

Tatsumi almost cried at the memory, but he didn't let the tear show as he kept on eating, and thanked Mine for cooking the wonderful dish. Mine was more than happy to serve Tatsumi seconds, and even thirds, just to see that beautiful smile grace his lips once again just like the old days.

After dinner, it was time for bed. Mine and Tatsumi slept in his old room on his old bed the entire month they'd been in the village. Tatsumi laid down first, like he always does, but Mine just sat on the side of the bed looking out the window up to the moon. Tatsumi sat up and moved next to her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong Mine? You're not laying on me like you usually do.", he asked.

"Have you ever wondered, if things would be different if everyone survived?", she asked out of nowhere. Tatsumi wasn't quite sure how to answer this, so she explained. "I've had that thought cross my mind a lot over the past few months. But I never dwell on it for very long when it does cross my mind. It's just, I can't help but wonder if things would be any different y'know?"

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it much Mine. I thought about it a lot during the war, but I don't really think about it much anymore. I still miss everyone, but I know that they all went out fighting for the freedom of everyone." Tatsumi said.

Mine leaned her head on Tatsumi's shoulder and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for awhile before Tatsumi realized Mine fell asleep. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed and laid down next to her and pulled the covers over both of them.

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I was moving but I'm finally mostly settled in! So without further ado, here's the fourth chapter of Akame Ga Kill The Year After!

Tatsumi and Mine had been back home for a over three months. They had been training non stop for the last two weeks to get Mine's skills back on top. They were taking a break from training to eat the lunch Mine had prepared.

"So, do you think I'll be as good as you before long babe?" Mine asked. "I think in terms of sword skills you're about where I was when my dad started training me. It's gonna take some time to get you where I am in skills." Tatsumi explained.

A year ago, Mine would've smacked Tatsumi for saying that, but she had matured a lot in the year they've been together. After lunch, they went right back to training until the sun went down. Mine went to take a bath while Tatsumi went to the kitchen to prepare a dish he hadn't made in awhile that he knew Mine loved.

Mine returned from her bath in her usual nightgown to find dinner on the table. It was a traditional Tribe dish that she told him her mother used to make for her when she was a little girl. "Tatsumi, why'd you make this?" she asked as she sat down. "I wanted to surprise you. I saw Akame make this for you on your birthday last year so I figured that you deserve a thank you from me for always saying what you thought even if it hurt me or bothered me."

Mine didn't know what to say really. She almost wanted to cry but she wasn't sure why. "I know that your mom used to make this for you, that's also why I made it for you. I know what it's like to not have a mom. But this isn't to remind you of sad times, but happy ones instead!" Tatsumi said in a proud voice.  
Mine got up and walked around the table to stand in front of Tatsumi. Tatsumi stood there with a confused look on his face, as he wasn't sure what Mine was about to do. "Tatsumi, my mom used to make that for me when I was little yes, but I only asked Akame to make it for me once. The ingredients for that are so hard to find that my mom had to search for 8 months to find them all. I wanna know how you mananged to find them without any trouble."

"Well, it wasn't that hard really. Esdeath had tons of the ingredients in the palace so it was easy for me to steal as much as I could before anyone had a chance to notice. So I had Akame keep them in her room to hide them from the rest of the group under strict orders that she not touch them without my permission. I wanted to make it for you for a long time, but the only reason Akame made it for you was because I had the ingredients." Tatsumi explained before catching his breath.

Mine was amazed at how fast Tatsumi spoke. She almost didn't catch everything he said. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek before she sat back down in her seat and started eating her food. She noticed that Tatsumi didn't have any food for himself on the table. "Tatsumi, why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"Well, I already ate my dinner while I was making yours. Like I said I wanted to surprise you. Anyway I'm glad you like it." he said. "I like anything you make sweetie. Sometimes I think you're honestly a better cook than me." Mine replied while smiling.

After dinner, it was time for bed. Mine laid down and waited for Tatsumi to join her but noticed something was wrong when he came in the room. "What's wrong Tatsumi? Is everything okay?" she asked. "Huh? Oh yeah it's just I was thinkin about everything that happened last year. I told you two months ago that I rarely ever think about it, but when I DO think about it, it kinda haunts me." Tatsumi explained.

He told Mine about the things he thought when everyone around him was dying off one by one. He even told her what he thought and felt when he thought she died after she told him she loved him. Mine didn't know what to say so she sat up and held onto Tatsumi as if he would fade away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Tatsumi. I really didn't want to tell you my feelings until the fighting was over. But considering that I thought I was about to die, I had to tell you. I don't regret telling you either. I love you Tatsumi, more than I ever could love anyone else in the world." Mine said as she tightned her hold on Tatsumi.

"Mine?" "Yes, Tatsumi?" "Let's get married, Mine." Tatsumi finally said. Mine pulled away from Tatsumi and looked him in the eye. "Are-are you serious Tatsumi?" she asked. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Mine. I want to protect you and care for you in everyway possible. I want to be yours and yours alone. Marry me Mine, become my wife." He proposed.

Mine didn't know what to say. She never expected him to propose to her this soon. But with how much she loved Tatsumi and was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy, she decided her answer right then, "YES! I'll marry you, you big dumbass!" she said as she hugged him as tight as she could, with tears flowing down her face.

They kissed each other with all the passion they had for one another. After they pulled away, Tatsumi got up and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. He picked up a box and opened it up, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. He turned around to show it to Mine, and her eyes went big. She kept crying when Tatsumi slid the ring on her left ring finger and pulled him in for another passion filled kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the late update guys! I want to personally thank everyone who's liking the story so far! I wanted to post this chapter on Valentine's day but unfortunaley I forgot to pay the internet bill so I had to wait until I got it turned back on But! Without further ado, here's the fifth chanpter of Akame Ga Kill : The Year After!

Akame had been visiting Tatsumi and Mine after she had recieved a messanger hawk from them telling her of their engagment. She had been helping Mine plan out all the details, making sure that everything would be absolutely perfect. Tatsumi had sugessted that the wedding be held on the anniversary of when they first got together.

Since the wedding was to be held in three months, Akame had decided to live with Tatsumi and Mine until the wedding. She helped Mine with all the chores while Tatsumi worked in the recently built Blacksmith shop during the day. Akame had even taken to train Mine in sword fighting during the day, and Tatsumi trained her even harder at night before bed.

One day, Mine and Akame were out in the garden picking berries and fruits to have for the night's dinner. "Hey Akame, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time." Mine said suddenly. Akame looked over to her long time friend and said, "What is it Mine?" Mine held her breath for awhile before letting it out and asking, "What's it like? To have immortality? Since the poison from Murasame was supposed to kill you."

Akame was taken by surprise by this question, but decided to tell her the honest truth. "To be honest, it felt strange at first. It was very difficult to fight for long periods of time without straining myself for awhile after I killed Esdeath. I didn't even know I was immortal until one day, I was attacked by bandits and one stabbed me through the heart and I realized that I was alive." Akame finished.

Mine was amazed, but said she wanted to know more. "Well, when I realized that I was alive, that's when I heard this deep powerful voice speaking to me. At first it scared me, but the voice told me he was God. He told me, that it wasn't my time just yet. He had made Murasame give me immortality the day I fought Esdeath, and that he had plans for me for the next thousand years. He said that I will never age, and cannot die until I've carried out his plans for the world." Akame finally said.

Mine gasped after hearing this from her friend. "I always hoped that there was a God, but never actally thought there was. Did he tell you what he wants you to do?" she asked. Akame shook her head before speaking. "No, but he told me that it had something to do with the Captial. That was all he would tell me. And just so you know, I've always believed God was there even back when I fought for the Empire. I believe that he wants me to ensure that the new Captial is kept safe and protected. Because the way the old Empire was, wasn't what he wanted, because of Minister Honest. So, I've sworn to use Murasame to protect the new Captial and those that I care about." Akame smiled proudly as she said that speech.

Mine was speechless for once in her life. She had nothing to say, so she hugged Akame with everything she had, and cried happy tears. "I can't imagine the new burden that he's placed on you, since you get to way outlive both me and Tatsumi and our possible future children. But I'm glad that you get to be around us again for a long time. I've missed you Akame. The old base has just been too quiet without you here." Mine finally told her.

Akame and Mine kept talking while finishing picking all the berries and fruits they needed for the dinner before heading back inside the base and preparing all the food. Tatsumi had come in and annouced that he was home when he suddenly got tackled to the ground by Mine. Tatsumi was used to this treatment from the short, pink haired beauty he was happy to call his Fiance'.

"You're finally home! I was beginning to get worried about you Tatsumi." Mine said as she got up and helped Tatsumi stand up."I'm fine as always Mine You don't have to worry you know." Tatsumi replied as he chuckled. "I know, but I just don't want to see you get hurt, especially after that dragon Danger Beast tried to kill you." Mine said as she blushed slightly.

Despite being in the kitchen, Akame heard the conversation very clearly, but chose not to take part in it. Mine had told her months back about the incident in which she had to use Extase for the first time. Mine had only told Akame that the real reason she wants to get stronger, is so she could protect Tatsumi they way he does her.

The next morning, Akame decided that she was going to push Mine harder than ever so she went all out against her, never giving her a break until they finally had ended with a draw. "Heh heh heh, Good job Mine. You've finally reached my skill level. I haven't fought that hard since I battled Esdeath. I am confident that you'll be right up there with Tatsumi soon." Akame said while trying to regain her breath.

"Thanks Akame. It's funny really. Before Tatsumi came along, I always believed that I was as strong as I could get. But after he came into our lives, he made me want to get even stronger so that I could survive for someone besides myself." Mine said. "I want to be there for him no matter what happens. He was always there for me even when I thought he wasn't. When I thought I was dying in his arms, I told him that we were even from when he saved me from Seryu's bomb." Mine explained.

Akame walked up to Mine and pulled her into a strong hug. "I haven't forgotten how worried about you he was. He never left your side until you woke up. I always had a feeling that Tatsumi liked you deep down, but that week proved it. And now look at you. You're engaged to him and soon you will be his wife. I look forward to seeing you two walking down the aisle together." Akame said in a calm friendly speech.

Mine had a look of slight surprise, but soon turned to a look of happiness as she replied, "Thanks Akame. That really means a lot coming from you. Now, let's keep going! I want to get even stronger!" Akame took her stance against Mine, and charged at her with all her strength. Mine fought back even harder than ever before, making Akame soon start to defend herself until Mine had finally come out on top, with Akame laying on the ground out of breath.

"WOAH! Mine that was AWESOME!" The girls turned to see Tatsumi and Wave standing just outside of the sparring area with their jaws to the ground in shock and awe. Mine started blushing big time. "TATSUMI?! You're not supposed to be home for another three hours!" she yelled. Tatsumi chuckled before replying. "I got the day off early. I was going to surprise you, but it looks to me that I was the one in for a surprise when I saw you and Akame sparring like that. You've really been improving Mine. You're not just a badass sniper genious anymore."

Before Mine could retaliate with her famous "What do you mean?" stament, Tatsumi jumped in and finished, "You're a badass sword fighting genious!" Mine blushed so red that she thought she was going to pass out, but Tatsumi pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for awhile before Akame went over to Wave.

"How have you been Wave? I haven't seen you since you carried my sister off in your arms." Akame asked as she approached him. Wave didn't know how to respond at first but regained his composure and replied, "I'm doing fine. I'm deeply sorry for your loss over Kurome. I can't imagine how it must have felt killing your own sister like that."

Akame had a look of sadness as she replied. "Killing Kurome was the hardest and most painful thing I've ever done in my life. Killing Esdeath was nothing compared to killing my sister. Killing is all I know. I have the rest of eternity to carry out those exact actions now. I vowed to Tatsumi and Mine that I would protect them and this new nation until God calls me home in 1,000 years." she finally finished.

Wave had a look of shock as he asked, "Wait, WHAT?! 1,000 years?! What are you talking about Akame?" Akame chuckled as she answered. "My trump card made me immortal Wave. That's why my body is covered in these markings. They are the mark of immortality. God himself has made me immortal for the next 1,000 years until he feels that I have carried out his will and calls me home."

Wave still had a look of shock on his face, and Tatsumi laughed because he knew that Wave wasn't going to let this sink into his head for at least a day or two. Later that night, everyone sat down for dinner that Akame made for everyone, and then Wave left. Akame cleaned the kitchen before going to take a bath, leaving the couple alone.

Tatsumi and Mine were sitting by the fireplace cuddled close together relaxing in the warm glow of the fire. "I have to get to the Blacksmith shop really early in the morning to work on a new sword I promised the new Minister. He wants a sword to represent the new Capital while still keeping the essence of the First Emperor intact." Tatsumi said suddenly.

Mine sat up to look at Tatsumi before asking, "Why did he ask you to do that Tatsumi?" "He told me that he wants to ensure that the New Captial has a sturdy past, as well as a strong future." Tatsumi answered. "I asked Wave to help me with this project since we're both very prideful swordsman." he continued.

Mine gave Tatsumi a soft, proud look before saying, "I know that you won't disappoint the new Minister, Tatsumi. I have faith in you my love." she finished her statement with a gentle kiss on Tatsumi's lips. She then layed her head back on Tatsumi's chest and listened to the quiet sound of his heartbeat. They stayed like that all night until the next morning.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY THERE EVERYBODY ON FANFICTION LAND! I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT OF PERSONAL DRAMA AND OTHER REALLY DEPRESSING ISSUES, HOWEVER, I WON'T LET THEM STOP ME FROM FINISHING THIS STORY! I PLAN TO HAVE THIS STORY COMPLETED BY THE END OF THE YEAR SO KEEP READING AND LIKING MY STORY MY FRIENDS! I WANT TO PERSONALLY THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME THUS FAR! WITH THAT ALL SAID, PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER OF AKAME GA KILL: THE YEAR AFTER!

Tatsumi was working very hard at the blacksmith shop, folding, heating, forging, and polishing all the swords he had to work on. This included the new Minister's personal sword. Tatsumi had Wave go outside of the capital to retrieve some of the rarest and most sought after metals to forge the blade. He had hired some of the finest artisans to help him design the blade shape, the detalis going into the flat of the blade, as well as the elegant artwork going into the blade sleeve, the guard, and the hilt and pommel.

Tatsumi had been working on the sword for over two months, while Akame and Mine hammered out the final details of the wedding to be held in less than a month. They had the dress picked out, the church, and the restaurant where the reception woud take place after the ceremony. Tatsumi's father Blade was going to walk Mine down the aisle since Mine had told Tatsumi of her parents' deaths in the earlier days of the war.

"I can't believe it's almost here.", said Tatsumi. "I mean, all my life I thought about coming to the Capital, getting into the army, make shitloads of money, and save my village from starvation. I never once dreamed that I would one day be getting married to the love of my life." Tatsumi was very excited about spending the rest of his life with the one person he loves most. He had admitted that there were things about Mine that he still did not fully know or understand but he looks forward to the challenge of getting her to open up to him as the years go by.

"Well from what I can tell things between you two will go very far. I mean, you're both very stubborn, you both hate getting the other mad or upset, and you're both crazy about eachother. I believe you'll be okay in the end of it Tatsumi." Wave replied thoughtfully. "Thanks man I really appreciate it. Anyway let's get back to work, the Minister's sword should almost be finished by now in the forge. We need to do some really heavy hammering to keep it from "sabering" if we don't want the Minister pissed off." Tatsumi said as he and Wave went back to the forge where the blade was sitting for over 5 hours.

"Mine, could you help me with these steaks please? I need to get them ready before Tatsumi gets home because he said he wanted steaks for dinner instead of my Mapo-beef bowls." Akame requested. Mine looked up from her book she was reading and replied, "Tatsumi never really was a fan of those was he? Anyway sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Just hand them to me one at a time and then gently put each one that I coat in the seasonings on the fire without burning yourself. I know you want to learn how to cook stuff like this, but you know that I don't trust ANYONE to cook meat after that one time Sheele ruined such a perfect slab." Akame said with a slight fire in her eyes that made Mine respond to with a small, somewhat nervous chuckle as she did as Akame asked.

They spent the afternoon cooking several steaks, before they heard Tatsumi come in the front door of the base. "I'm home guys! I brought over some extra meats that Wave said Akame would love." he said as he handed the bag of meat to a now drooling Akame. Akame then hugged Tatsumi in excitement, and bagan cooking said meats right away, while Mine and Tatsumi sharred a quick kiss before sitting down at the table to eat.

"So Mine, the wedding's a month away now. Gotta admit, I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing. What about you?" Tatsumi asked his soon-to-be-bride. Mine finishes her bite before answering "Well to be perfectly honest, it's only natural for you to be nervous, after all you ARE about to be married to the most deadly sniper in the Empire's history you know." Tatsumi couldn't help but feel slightly offended at her tone, but was also glad that she still retained her old attitude towards herself.

He chuckled before going back to eating his dinner. Akame chose then to sit with her MASSIVE plate of meats before devouring it all in a matter of minutes. Both Mine and Tatsumi had looks of pure horror and disgust on their faces, while Akame had a look of satisfaction on hers as she got up and took all the dishes to wash in the sink.

Tatsumi and Mine headed out to the training grounds to spar for a couple hours while Akame headed to her old bedroom to pray and meditate. (A/N To those who aren't religious or feel that she's too religous I apologize, I just feel that she'd act this way if things happened this way)After a few hours had past, everyone got ready for bed, Mine opting to share a room with Akame while Tatsumi went to his room.

The next few weeks leading up to the wedding were very quiet and mundane with little excitement happening. Mine had tried on her dress, and was very excited for the wedding the next morning. She couldn't sleep so she decided to talk to Akame about some things. "Hey Akame?" Akame replies in a soft, almost sleepy tone,"Yeah?" "Do you think you'll ever find love and settle down?" Mine asks innocently,with wonder in her tone.

Akame didn't respond to this at first, before suddenly sitting straight up in her bed as if her pillow had caught fire, before turning to Mine and yelled,"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK ME?!" Mine jumped before replying, "Don't have a cow or anything jeez! I just asked if you'd ever find love and maybe get married one day"

"Mine you do realize who you're asking that question to right? I'm a killer, all I know how to do is kill, even God wants me to use my skills to protect the new Capital. The fact that I'll never age also kind of puts a damper on any potential relationships I may want in the future. In short Mine, no, I will not settle down even long after you and Tatsumi are gone."

Mine was deeply hurt, but couldn't think of a way to change Akame's mind without upsetting her any further than she already had with her question. So she quietly apologized and laid back down to sleep. "Mine?" Akame asked. "Yeah?", "I want you and Tatsumi to both know this, even if I never find a romance like you two have, I will always love the both of you as I always have, no matter what." Mine smiled, at Akame's words but didn't reply as she and akame both passed out and slept.

To be continued...

WHEW! I finally got this chapter done! I realize it's kinda short compared to the norm, but it took me a long time to write this as I've been very busy. I want to take this oppurtunity to thank each and everyone who has read, followed and liked this story so far! I sincerely apologize for the constant hiatus the story keeps getting, but I promise you all that this story WILL be finished before the year is out, just be patient with me guys and I hope to also upload new stories for other shows I like soon! Keep a look out, and be sure to follow and share!! Til then, this is Seddielover1990 signing off for now and remember, "If you're not true to yourself, you're not true to the world!"


End file.
